


First Movement of the baby

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, female rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Rip and Barry go out to eat.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Rip Hunter, Mick Rory & Lisa Snart, Rip Hunter & Mick Rory, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Movement of the baby

**Author's Note:**

> fourth month pregnant
> 
> Barry and Rip friendship

The four months came before Rip could blink twice and her pregnant belly was already clearly noticeable to anyone who looked at her. Mick and Lisa had been the first to point it out, beginning to argue if it was a boy or a girl and what it would be called, although they both agreed that they were just options, the final decision was Rip's.

In the last month Hunter had spoken once a day with Sara and the other legends to advise them as much as she could and to make sure that all the members of her team were still alive and as safe as possible.On top of that, she had been meeting Barry basically every two or three days, the scarlet sprinter seemed to think he had some obligation to take care of the four of them especially her and her unborn baby, for said baby.That he owed something to Len but despite Rip's attempts to convince him that he wasn't, the boy refused to change his decision.Something told the old time teacher that her son or daughter would call Flash "Uncle Barry" once he could and knew how to speak.

She wasn't complaining, she just found the whole situation funny and she knew that if Len were here, he would find it funny too.

In fact, she appreciated Barry's company as he was the only one who could get a laugh out of her these days. She adored Lisa and Mick but the fact that in order to avoid talking about Leonard, they both focused on her son could suffocate her. And regarding her legends, they caused she more concern than anything.

So yeah, Barry was more than welcome to spend time with her.

And this was one of those times.

Barry had just finished a new case, allowing him to take a couple of days of his own, and had called early in the morning to invite her out for lunch, which she had gladly accepted.

And there they were now, in a little restaurant almost outside Central City eating pasta.

-"God, I was starving."-she allowed herself to let go, knowing that Barry would not judge she, in any case the boy just laughed, nodding affectionately.

-"The same here."-Flash confessed.

-"Let's eat, then."-she jokingly ordered smiling when Allen laughed once more before answering.

-"At your orders, my captain."-he jokingly mocked what Rip, amused, pretended to hit him without any force in the right hand like a slap to which Allen put a false expression of pain-"Violent."-

-"Idiot."-she replied amused to what he stuck out his tongue like a child making her laugh slightly.

Both began to eat still with a hint of fun in them, they felt comfortable with each other in the kind of friendship that they had begun to develop where they could talk without hesitation or problems, they could talk about everything.

And they started talking about this and that, from what they were doing and like the legends now without their captain and one less member of the team, to how Barry was doing against the last villain ... a certain Devoe.

Everything was going well until Rip felt a tap on her belly and knew what it meant immediately before which she looked happy and surprised at Barry, who stopped talking about how Harry and Cisco were struggling to invent something to get ahead of the thinker to look at her worried.

-"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"-He asked alarmed, on the verge of panic until Rip put her right hand on Barry's left hand causing him to look at her, noticing the soft look in her hazel gaze .

-"The baby has moved."-She reassured him by transmitting that information that made happiness and surprise replace the concern on Allen's face.

-"Really?"-Barry asked and exclaimed excitedly to which Rip nodded, smiling-"Can I ...?"-Barry commented doubtfully.

Rip laughed but nodded again.-"Go ahead, I don't mind."-

Barry got up as he and Rip released their hands as the pregnant woman turned just as Barry crouched down beside her, now in front of her and looked at her asking permission with his eyes. Rip nodded once more before feeling Barry gently place his right hand on her belly just a moment before he drank or kicked her.

-"I felt it!"-Barry practically yelled, almost glowing with joy-"He moved!"-

Rip nodded, offering the scarlet sprinter a half smile as she thought about how Len would have reacted being in Barry's situation.

Would he have been as excited, more or less than the hero?

Her thoughts were further interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with their dessert, a frozen cake for Rip and a cheesecake for Barry.

-"Congratulations."-The young woman commented, smiling at them as Barry got up and returned to his place.

-"Thanks".-commented in response, with a grateful nod, the captain of the Legends.

-"You are an adorable couple. Invite the house, to dessert."-he congratulated and clarified before leaving after leaving their desserts without giving them time to respond and clarify that they were not a couple.

Rip felt more than she saw, or rather, she could know before she saw that Barry had blushed. Looking at the sprinter confirmed her thinking and theory.

After a slight, short moment of awkward silence, Rip decided to drop the subject and change it to something better for both of them.

-"This looks very good, take advantage."-she commented before starting to take her frozen cake, sighing at how rich it is-"Delicious."-

-"Yes?"-Allen asked, more comfortable with the situation and Rip nodded.-"You make me envious, I think I'm going to have my cake now."-

-"Do it."-

Everything returned to normal and an hour later they said goodbye with Mick going to look for her and Rip telling he that the baby had moved.

It had been a good day.


End file.
